1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved end structure of a single or bundle of optical fiber ribbons for use in light transmission in optical communication, to display unit or from sensing means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, to an end of a bundle of optical fibers, a connector with adhesive or, instead of adhesive, a tightly pressed connector is attached to permit frequent attachment and detachment or coupling of such as a light emitting or receiving element.
Conventional optical fiber ribbons consist of small diameter optical fibers arranged in the form of tape and having a coating layer useful for holding them together. There has not been proposed any connector to be attached to the end of these ribbons and having satisfactory structure.
Besides, use of such a connector that permits semipermanent fastening of the optical fiber end to a light emitting or receiving element results in difficulties such as high manufacturing cost and laborious attachment of the connector. Adhesion of the optical fiber end is not a suitable solution because the adhesive causes optical deterioration with time.